


Lay with me so it doesn't hurt

by cillasstuff



Series: Sam Smith  Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheating, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Night Stands, Pining Jensen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has only ever loved and been with Misha, but when his boyfriend no longer wants him, he doesn't know how to handle the loss. On the day that Misha marries the man he left Jensen for, Jensen seeks relief from the pain and finds it with Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay with me so it doesn't hurt

Fic title: Lay with me so it doesn't hurt  
Author name: [](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cillab42.livejournal.com/)**cillab42**  
Genre: Jared/Jensen  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen, Jensen/Misha  
Rating: Nc-17  
Word count: 5,480  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Jared and Jensen belong to themselves (Misha and Chad too), I’m just borrowing for a bit of fun.  
Warnings: m/m,  
Summary: Jensen has only ever loved and been with Misha, but when his boyfriend no longer wants him, he doesn't know how to handle the loss. On the day that Misha marries the man he left Jensen for, Jensen seeks relief from the pain and finds it with Jared.

 

A/N: This is my November entry for [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smpc**](http://smpc.livejournal.com/). I have been obsessed with Sam Smith's song "Stay with me", and the line stay with me so it doesn't hurt just begged for a story to go along with it. In this story Jared is older than Jensen I'd like to thank [](http://masja-17.livejournal.com/profile)[**masja_17**](http://masja-17.livejournal.com/) for her always wonderful beta skills.

 

  
Jensen sat down at the only available seat at the bar. It was a Saturday night and he was lucky to have found it. After the day he’d had, he needed a drink badly and it seemed that the universe knew it and was looking out for him.

Once he sat down, he managed to get the bartender's attention long enough to order a beer. There was no need to tell him which brand because he had been coming here long enough for the man to know what brand he liked.

“Keep them coming,” Jensen advised when the man gave him his beer.

As he settled into the barstool, Jensen ran a hand through his short spiky hair and grimaced when a grain of rice fell onto the bar and the sleeve of his black suit. It was the black suit that Misha had told him more than once that he looked incredible in because of the way the pants clung to his ass.  
It was the suit that he had worn to Misha’s wedding.

Misha’s wedding that was attended by all of their old friends that Misha was allowed to keep after their breakup and his new husband got as a wedding present.

Jensen wasn’t supposed to have known about the wedding, and only found out when he’d seen the invitation by accident on his brother’s desk. According to the antique ivory and lace invitation everyone was supposed to don light or pastel colors, but he’d intentionally worn black because while everyone else was celebrating, Jensen was in mourning.

The bartender interrupted his thoughts by plopping a napkin and another beer down in front of Jensen before moving on to the next customer. As he took a swig from the bottle, Jensen was grateful that his brother, Josh, and his wife didn’t attend the wedding even though he and Misha were friends.  
To change his thoughts from Misha and his betrayal, Jensen turned and surveyed the dance floor, after all it was the reason he was here tonight. Once the music began it became a sea of writhing bodies all gyrating to a driving beat with movements that could be barely be described as dancing.

There was little doubt that he could have been part of the dancing and that he could have any of them. It wasn’t vanity on his part; it was having been propositioned every night for the past two years by nearly all of them.

This is what he came here for night after night, but he just… couldn’t.  
At first, just the thought of touching another man felt as though he was cheating and when Misha came back home he didn’t want him to have a reason to leave again. The problem was Misha never came back.  
Today Misha got married, so it was safe to say that he was never coming back and it was time for Jensen to give up that dream.

Even though the wedding today solidified that, it still felt as though he was cheating, but tonight he was going to push that to the back of his mind and take someone up on their proposition because he couldn’t face this night alone.

Bravely, searching the mock orgy on the dance floor, Jensen tried to find someone that he would be comfortable approaching, and make him forget. It’s not as though he hadn’t been tempted over the years; there had been the boy who reminded Jensen of Misha when they first met when Jensen was fifteen years old.

_“Graduations are boring, huh?” The good looking boy with the beautiful blue eyes had asked. Before a tongue tied Jensen could respond, the boy continued. “Hi, I’m Misha, a friend of your brother Josh, well actually a classmate and friend. I’m eighteen and heading off to UT in a couple of months, but I’d really love to know how it feels to kiss you before I do.”_

__Jensen could see that boy on the dance floor right now, but the twink was not what Jensen wanted.  
Not tonight.

Tonight he wanted the memory of Misha fucked out of him and he couldn’t do that if he took home a facsimile of his ex-boyfriend. The only thing hooking up with the boy would accomplish was make him want even more what he’s trying to forget.

_“Jensen, c’mon, let me have you,” Misha had whispered as he pushed his hand down the young man’s pants. “I’ve waited so long for you. I know that you have reservations, but it’s not like there’s going to be anyone else for either of us. You’re sixteen now, not a little kid. Give me something to take back to Austin with me. Give me a reason to continue to turn down the other offers I get at school.”_

__How do people do this every night, Jensen asked himself. It’s as though when you walk into these doors, everyone became a part of a huge box of Crayola where people colored themselves into whom they wanted to be without censure so they never worried about staying inside the lines.

Nerves were beginning to take over and the hand holding his beer began to tremble a little. Making the decision was easy, but acting on it not so much. As he stared at the men in the club, Jensen questioned whether or not it would have been easier to have chosen someone from Grindr.

His reasoning was that he could have had the pretense of a blind date as well as demand test results allowing him to know that his hookup was clean. Instead he was in a bar risking his health to erase the memory of the man who’d already forgotten him.

He felt so damned awkward because he didn’t know how to do this; how to date or even flirt. Misha had made it all so easy from the first time the older man had asked Jensen’s older brother Josh if he could ask the younger boy out. Jensen, who had never dated before meeting Misha, had had a boyfriend since their first meeting. Misha had been it for Jensen and he’d thought that the feeling was reciprocated. He had fallen ass over teakettle for the older man’s wit, honesty and engaging smile, and now here he was at twenty-eight years old and had only ever been with Misha and his right hand sexually. Oh, yeah, and by default, Chad.

_“Jensen, I love this new job,” Misha had enthused. There is a guy there, Chad, who has been so helpful by showing me the ropes.”_

He should have known something was wrong the way Misha constantly talked about the other man, but he had no reason to distrust his partner because they were committed to one another.

_Jensen walked into the restaurant and gasped, overwhelmed by the sight that greeted him. The overhead lights had been turned off and the only illumination came from hundreds of fairy lights. The small restaurant was empty, all furniture removed save for one table in the middle of the room._  
On the table was a pair of candles sitting on a white tablecloth and a bottle of what appeared to be champagne on ice, and then there was Misha.  
He was wearing the navy suit Jensen had surprised him with, to wear the day he’d started his first real job, and the fact that it enhanced the color of his already mesmerizing blue eyes was an added bonus. 

_After a wonderful dinner of which Jensen really can’t remember because he had been caught up in the romance of the evening, Misha had pulled a small velvet box from his coat pocket. As Misha toyed nervously with the box, he made a speech about moving forward and growing up and something about commitment, but Jensen couldn’t hear most of it because of the noise from his beating heart.  
When Misha opened the box, Jensen’s heart stopped._

_It was a key._

_“I’m never getting married, Jensen,” Misha had told him. “I saw what it did to my parents and I don’t want that for us, letting a piece of paper ruin our relationship. This is the biggest commitment that I am able to give you or anyone, so just know that if you take this marriage will never be on the table.”_

__But he had married Chad.

Shaking off those memories, Jensen noticed a man standing at the other end of the bar, he was tall and blond and Jensen had never seen him before. For some reason that equated safe and had the bartender to send him a drink.

Taking a long swig from his third beer, Jensen watched for the man’s reaction as the bartender gave him the drink and told him who it was from.

He sucked his breath in when the man turned around and he was Chad’s doppelganger, but exhaled when the man smiled his appreciation, but showed him his wedding ring.

He felt all kinds of stupid when the man’s husband shot him a dirty look.

_“Chad is sooo funny Jensen I can’t wait for you to meet him.”_

_“Chad and I are working on a new project together and we’re having a blast.”_

_“It’s just going to be people from work and you’ll just feel out of place, we can hang out tomorrow.”_

_“Chad and I are working late.”_

_“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this, it’s all in your head Jensen, there is nothing going on between Chad and I.”_

__“It was just a kiss, we were drunk and it didn’t mean anything.”_ _

__“Jensen, I’m moving out.”_ _

__Jensen had watched in disbelief as Misha had removed his key from the UT key ring Jensen had given him for his nineteenth birthday and tossed it on the coffee table with none of the care that it had been given. As it hit the oak, the key bounced on the edge of the table and fell into the trashcan.

In the end it seemed that Misha did believe in marriage, just not with Jensen.

After his failed attempt, Jensen decided that this was a bad idea. It’s been two years since his boyfriend of eleven years left him and he still can’t seem to let go. Since he was not good at one night stands, Jensen decided that the only way to get through this hellish day was to stop by the store and load up on all of the alcohol he could carry and drink his way through this because he needed the pain to stop.

Taking the last swig of his beer, Jensen settled his tab and made his way to the exit.

** Jared **

Jared spotted him the moment he walked in. A man that beautiful was hard to miss, and like he had for the past two years, Jared hovered nearby and stared.

After having watched this man came in night after night, something was different tonight. His first thought was that it had something to do with the black suit that he wore that made him stand out in the techno club even more than his looks did. Normally the bouncer wouldn’t let him in dressed like that, but he had Jared’s okay.

Suit and tie were not proper club attire, but the way the pants pulled across the man’s ass screamed fuck me more than any of the barely there outfits the other club goers were wearing.  
Although the suit did set him apart, that wasn’t what caught Jared’s attention, no it was the sadness that the man wore as well as he wore the suit.

Jared is not sure what happened today, but he knew that tonight was the night, something about his body language said that he was ready and so was Jared, so he just waited for the signal.

He saw it but one of the wait staff distracted him for a minute and before he could make his approach, he watched in horror as the man sent a drink to a nice looking man at the end of the bar. He cursed himself for waiting too long because there was no way that the blond was going to turn him down.

But he did.

The problem was that Jared wasn’t the only one who had noticed. All of the men (well most of them) that his patron had turned down, and had been subtly stalking him had noticed as well. When he paid the bar tab they were all headed his way, but Jared knew something they didn’t, his name.

“Jensen,” he called when the man reached the exit.

When Jensen stopped and turned towards him, Jared tried to hide his smirk of satisfaction as the others fell away.

“Wanna step outside,” Jared asked when he caught up with the man. He suggested stepping outside because the club was too loud to have the conversation he wanted.

“Yeah?” Jensen asked as soon as the door closed behind them.

Carefully reading Jensen’s body language, Jared saw that the man was skittish and he would bolt any moment so he had to strike fast, but carefully. Another night he would woo and sugar coat his words but not tonight. He was hungry and after starving for the past two years and tonight he planned to lay Jensen out like a buffet and feast.

“Can we go somewhere, your place perhaps? Or mine,” he added when Jensen didn’t respond.  
At this point they could go to the alley in the back of the club if that’s what Jensen wanted; Jared needed to get his hands on him.

“How do you know my name?” was his unexpected response.

It was not the reaction that Jared was looking for but it was a fair question and more importantly, it wasn’t a no.

“I own the place and sometimes I’m the bartender that settles your tab.”

It rankled to have to tell Jensen that because it meant that Jensen wasn’t as aware of him as Jared wanted him to be. The entire time Jared had been salivating over the pretty man, Jared was not even on his radar. That was okay, Jared was confident enough in his skills to know that he wouldn’t forget him after tonight.

He watched as Jensen processed his information and hoped that he wasn’t over confident.

“My place,” Jensen responded before turning to hail a taxi.

“No need for that,” Jared advised as he pulled the man’s arm down. “I have my own transportation,” he explained as he pointed to the parking lot adjacent to the building.

“’M Jared by the way,” he introduced himself as they stopped in front of a large black BMW. Jared clicked the key and they both slid in and settled into the soft butter leather seats.

“Before we leave I have to make a quick call,” Jared apologized to Jensen as he pulled out his cell.

The bartender tonight was Henry and as Jared explained to the man that he was leaving, he marveled at how Jensen seemed so removed from this situation.

“Where to?” he asked once the call was finished.

Jared pressed the ignition button and entered Jensen’s address into the GPS and began to drive. The fifteen minute ride was silent, but then Jared hadn’t expected small talk. He passed the time studying the man in the seat beside him.

That Jensen was gorgeous was obvious, but this close up, Jared couldn’t find the right words to describe the man’s beauty.

Over the past twenty-four months, Jared has come up with several scenarios as to what was Jensen’s story, but not one included what made him so sad, or who had made him that way. He had never gotten close enough to discover that there was sadness behind those long lashes, but now it just raised another question, what made him that way.

Why anyone would want to cause anyone this kind of pain was not in Jared’s realm of understanding, but hopefully tonight could be the beginning of a change for the man.

Jensen surprised Jared with his aggression; they had barely made it inside the front door and Jensen was kissing him while Jared was still trying to determine what color his eyes were.

Green.

His eyes were green and his lips were soft as Jared had thought they’d be, and he felt wonderful in Jared’s arms. When he tore himself from the kiss, Jared let that feeling wash over him as he took in the adorable freckles. Jared couldn’t believe that he was going ape shit over freckles.

Fuck it all if Jared hadn’t let himself fall for the most unavailable man on the planet.

Before he could process this new revelation, Jensen took Jared by the hand and began to lead him down the hall. As he walked with his soon to be lover, Jared took notice of his surroundings.

There were boxes sitting in corners and very little furniture as though Jensen had just moved in. He was so busy taking in said surroundings that he tripped over something on the floor.

A glance at his feet revealed that it was a broken picture frame with Jensen and a dark-haired man; Jared bent to pick it up but Jensen stopped him.

“Leave it.” Jensen instructed quietly, “it’s just a picture of me and my ex. He got married today.”

“Oh, so haven’t been here long then, huh?” Jared asked.

“Two years, actually,” Jensen admitted. “Until I saw the wedding invitation I thought that we would get back together and there was no reason to unpack. I guess two years with the new guy cancels eleven with the old one.”

The deeply etched pain on Jensen’s face told Jared that he shouldn’t be there, that he should leave because he was just adding to the pain. He must have telegraphed his intentions because Jensen grabbed his arm and pleaded, “Don’t go.”

Jared answered by giving Jensen a kiss of his own.

The younger man’s lips were soft and plush and fit Jared’s perfectly, but Jared wanted more.  
As his lips tasted and his tongue mapped and charted, Jared was glad that he was the one helping Jensen ease his pain.

Any of the others who had vied for Jensen’s attention wouldn’t have taken the time to care and neither would they have understood Jensen’s pain. They really wouldn’t have cared.

Jensen had been broken and had not been left the instructions on how to put himself back together. Those others would have just fucked him and left him just a little more broken, but not Jared.  
Jared knew that Jensen’s beauty might make him seem otherworldly, but he was just a man who needed to be loved.

As he nibbled and kissed Jensen’s lush mouth, Jared slowly began to remove Jensen’s shirt and ran his hand over the exposed flesh. He wanted to see what he had uncovered so he broke the kiss and took in Jensen’s beauty.

Looking at the beautiful freckled skin Jared had to taste, so he returned his mouth to Jensen’s and began to leave a trail of kisses along the strong jawline. There was a five o’clock shadow on Jensen’s jaw and it was a little rough but Jared liked the sensation on his lips. The friction of the rough hairs against his sensitized skin raised goose bumps all over his body.

Moving from his jaw Jared kissed until he reached the sensitive area behind Jensen’s ear and then blew on it. He loved the shiver that it sent through the shorter man’s body.  
Working his mouth downward, Jared placed soft kisses at the juncture of Jensen’s neck and shoulder. He was going to just kiss, but the taste and Jensen’s nearness made him lose his head a little and suck until he was sure he left a mark.

Jared wasn’t being possessive, okay, maybe just a little, but his goal was to make sure that Jensen had a reminder of this night and couldn’t pretend that it didn’t happen. His ex’s wedding seemed to trigger something in him, perhaps Jared’s mark would do the same.

He hoped that it would wake him up and realize that there was someone else who wanted him, and all he had to do was open his eyes.

Once he decided to leave his mark, it seemed that a dam had broken through. Jared nipped and bit his way down to Jensen’s nipples.

Pink lips had barely touched the sensitive buds when Jensen began these breathy moans.

God the man was so responsive, how could anyone with half a brain give this up?

Jared had to bring himself under control because no matter how much he wished it to be true, he needed to remember that Jensen wasn’t his, and he wouldn’t have his this way again after tonight.

After scraping his teeth over one of Jensen’s sensitive nubs and then soothing it with his tongue Jared was going to continue the torture, but the way Jensen’s breath sped up and given his self-imposed abstinence, he was going to come, so reluctantly, Jared moved down the man’s body.

When he reached Jensen’s midsection, Jared quickly fell to his knees and looked up to lock green eyes to his for affirmation as he placed his hands on the single button, and when Jensen nodded his agreement, Jared mouthed the hard cock through the soft material before he unbuttoned the pants.  
This wasn’t close to being Jared’s first time, but his hands shook like a virgins as he made quick work of Jensen’s pants and boxer briefs. After divesting Jensen of the fine material and his shoes, it exposed the beautiful treasure that was underneath to Jared’s hungry eyes.

Two years he had waited for this and he was not disappointed. Jensen was tall, and proportionate, and damn if his cock wasn’t just as pretty as the rest of him. It was long and thick and had freckles as well.

A thick vein on the underside caught Jared’s eye and he just has to follow it with his tongue from  
root to tip until he reached the bundle of nerves under the hood. He smiled when the action elicited a moan. Jensen was a quiet lover and Jared was going to have to change that because that moan would make a porn star blush and Jared wanted to hear more.

All thought left his mind as his mouth slipped down Jensen’s shaft until it was buried in the reddish brown hair at the base. Jared’s gag reflex was almost nonexistent, so he was able to hold it and enjoy the feel of Jensen getting impossibly harder, but when he felt Jensen’s hands pull his hair, Jared almost lost total control of his body.

Sitting back on his haunches, Jared used his hand to break a trail of spit and pre-come as he looked up at Jensen before swallowing him back down. What he saw was breathtaking, Jensen’s head was thrown back, his eyes closed and his mouth was moving in what looked to be a silent prayer.  
The sight of that and the weight of Jensen on his tongue had Jared tempted to jerk himself off, but he wanted to come inside Jensen. Reluctantly, he moved his hand and let Jensen slip hard and pulsating from his mouth before standing up.

“Wait… what?” a dazed and confused Jensen asked.

“It’s okay,” Jared reassured him, his voice roughened from having Jensen in his throat. “I’m gonna come, and I want to be inside you when I do.”

Jensen stared at him with a blank look on his beautiful face and Jared thought that the man’s was going to change his mind, but he reached out, took Jared’s hand and led him to the king sized bed that took up most of the room.

“You have stuff?” Jared asked as he climbed onto the bed alongside Jensen.

Jensen didn’t answer, he just rolled over and reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube.

“Oh, shit, I don’t have any condoms,” Jensen told Jared shaking his head at the same time. “I can’t-no. No bareback.”

Oh fuck no Jared thought, he was in complete agreement because as much as he wanted Jensen, he wasn’t willing to die for it. As he lay there, once more mentally preparing himself to leave, Jared thought that someone somewhere really didn’t want this to happen, but then he remembered that he had something in his wallet. Walking over to the puddle of his clothes, Jared retrieved his wallet and retrieved a prophylactic and in his head he jumped for joy like a eleven year old girl.

Jensen was now propped up on his elbows, suspicious green eyes tracking Jared’s every move as the tall man made his way back onto the bed and straddled the prone man’s hips.

“Do you wanna?” Jared asked as he held out the foil package to Jensen who blushed and shook his head.

Behind the blush Jared could see a hint of pain and he wandered if the act of sheathing him in the protection was too intimate an act for Jensen. Had it been a ritual or something special between him and his obviously stupid ex?

Jared placed the packet on the night stand, because there were still other pleasurable things to do before he needed the protection and one of them included getting those sinful lips around his cock without the hindrance of a rubber.

This night was about helping Jensen forget about said ex and that haunted look in the other man’s eyes told Jared that he wasn’t doing his job, so he leaned forward and placed a kiss on soft full lips. At first Jensen didn’t kiss him back as he had earlier, but Jared was persistent.

He nipped and licked until Jensen opened his mouth to allow him entrance, but Jared didn’t do what Jensen expected. First he sucked in that sinful bottom lip and bit down softly, pulling a gasp from his lover, and when he soothed it with his tongue, he drew a moan from Jensen and that’s when Jared felt the man relax underneath him.

Taking advantage of Jensen’s open mouth Jared slipped his tongue inside and began exploring it. He hadn’t expected Jensen to respond, so when he slid his alongside Jared’s, it was Jared’s turn to gasp. As their tongues dueled, Jared shifter their bodies until their cocks slid together creating an amazing friction that sent a shiver down his spine.

It must have felt the same to Jensen because he dislodged their mouths and threw his head back and moaned so wantonly that it made Jared’s cock twitch.

Taking advantage of the situation, Jared then ran his hands downs Jensen muscular arms until their hands met and were laced together.

Jared then lifted Jensen’s arms above his head and pinned them there as he ground their cocks together. He could tell by the hitch in Jensen’s breathing that he was going to come, so he pulled away.

“Nooo!” Jensen wailed. “So close, this is the second time that you brought me to the edge and pulled back. Please Jared…”

“It’s okay, Jensen,” Jared soothed him, “I’ve got you, I promise.”

Living up to his promise, Jared reached past Jensen to retrieve the condom and the lube because Jensen wasn’t the only one ready. After he quickly sheathed himself, Jared reached down and rolled a very lax Jensen onto his stomach.

“Up,” he softly ordered and he reached under his stomach and pulled Jensen to his knees.  
What he was presented with almost took his breath away. The cut of the pants Jensen had worn earlier  
had framed his ass very nicely, but it was nothing compared to what Jared was looking at now, two perfectly formed firm globes that reminded Jared of fresh peaches and his mouth salivated at the thought of sinking his teeth into that flesh.

And there were more freckles.

With trembling hands, Jared reached forward and took a globe in each hand and spread them, exposing the treasure that was hidden there. Goddamn if the pink hole wasn’t the prettiest thing he’d ever seen, and there was no way he could resist, so he leaned forward and circled the muscle with his tongue eliciting a mewl from Jensen that made him want to eat his lover all night.

Jared circled the muscle once more before breaching it and pulling a guttural moan from the man that with each lick became more and more so, sounding more like a wild animal than a human. Wanting to hear him beg Jared moved down and took one of Jensen’s balls into his mouth and was rewarded with Jensen begging so prettily.

“Please, Jared, please…I can’t-need you in me,” Jensen pleaded.

There was nothing Jared wanted more than to sink into the tight hole, but it had been two years for Jensen. Sometimes a little pain was welcomed but tonight was all about pleasure, so Jared took another lick of Jensen’s ball and sunk his tongue inside him before replacing his tongue with a lubed finger.  
One finger turned into two and when Jared crooked one of his fingers to find the little bundle of nerves, Jensen dropped from his hands to his forearms as the pleasure washed through his body.

“Fuck me, now Jared or I swear I’ll do it myself!”

Jared smiled and lined his cock up at Jensen’s hole and slid forward. His intention was to go slow, to torture him a little, but once the head of his dick breached the tight muscle, he couldn’t go slowly if he tried.

As he fucked deeper and harder into Jensen, Jared became entranced by the feel of his cock as it dragged along the inside of Jensen’s channel and the sight of it as the rim clung to it as he withdrew looking for all the world as though it didn’t want to let him go.

He was in agreement with that because he wanted to stay there forever. As he built towards his orgasm, he suddenly resented the fact that he had to wear the condom, that he couldn’t come inside Jensen and watch as it seeped from him and run down the inside of his thighs, another way of marking him as Jared’s.

With each stroke he pulled moans and gasps from Jensen, and it made him want to go deeper with each sound. An when Jensen began mumbling a litany of sogoodsogoodsogood over and over again Jared felt like the fucking King of the fucking world.

The tightening of Jensen’s hole, told Jared that the man was close and the stuttering of his own hips gave Jared an indication that he was close behind. A few seconds later when Jensen came spilling over his stomach, despite the tightening of his muscles, his clenched eyes and the roaring in his ears, Jared heard Jensen’s soft, “Misha.”

Motherfuck!

They both fell back on the bed, breathless and sated, but once he found his bearings , Jared removed and tied off the condom and threw it in the trash can next to the bed. He glanced over at the beautiful mess that was Jensen before quickly grabbing his clothes to get dressed, because it was too tempting to crawl back in the bed beside him.

Once he was dressed and headed for the door, Jensen opened his eyes and said, “Please stay.” And Jared crumbled without putting up a pretense of a fight.

Nodding his head, Jared went into the ensuite bathroom and got a warm cloth to clean Jensen before undressing and climbing in next to the blonde.  
When Jared woke, he could see the sun peeking through the blinds that they didn’t close the night before. He was warm and comfortable spooned into Jensen’s back, and he didn’t want to move, but he knew he had to.

Quietly, he dressed and made his way into the kitchen where he made an omelet from what Jensen had in the refrigerator and a pot of gourmet coffee. As Jared drank a cup he realized that even though he knew he needed to leave for his sanity, he was half hoping that Jensen would wake and stop him from leaving.  
“Fuck!” he swore once he came to that realization and swallowed the last of his coffee and headed out the door.

Once he was behind the wheel of his powerful car, Jared slipped on his sunglasses and pushed the start button and listened as the engine roared to life. With a longing he didn’t understand, Jared shot a final glance towards the door before driving away.

As he made his way back to his place, he wondered, who was going to take his hurt away.

 


End file.
